Repeater's Date
by WhiteMask98
Summary: This is a story about Repeater met a girl on the internet and he asked her to meet him at the restaurant on Valentine's Day.


On the afternoon, Snow Pea read his diary and he remembers the happy and sad memories.

 **Snow Pea** : Years by years, I always remember about the past with my family, friends and others. I buy the new diary when the old diary is full and I still writing it.

Snow Pea flip the page and smiled.

 **Snow Pea** : Oh, this is my most favorite memory about Repeater and his date last Valentine's Day 2015.

 _Flashback..._

 _On February 14, 2015, Repeater repaired himself and he is so excited to meet his date in the restaurant this Valentine's Day._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Wow! You are so very excited today._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Yes Snow Pea, I am so very excited to meet my date this Valentine's Day. After all these years, finally, I got a date and become my girlfriend._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Yeah Repeater but you just met her on the internet. You didn't know if she's a human, zombie, plant or something._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Come on Snow Pea, I saw her profile picture and she's a human. She is so beautiful and I want her to become my girlfriend._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: I know Repeater, but you didn't know her real name. It's just her profile picture, doesn't mean she is so beautiful in her personal. If she's really a human, you can't be her boyfriend._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I know Snow Pea, I didn't know her real name and she's a human. If I were a human, I will marry her immediately. I am so sure that her personal is beautiful just like her profile picture. Why didn't you ask Flaming Pea for a date?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Please dude, I don't want to remember about Flaming Pea and the date anymore. She is happy now and I don't want to remember her the horrible past with me. By the way Repeater, you like Flaming Pea and why you didn't ask her for a date?_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I asked her but she didn't want to date me. She wants to date you because she like you. Since the horrible past came her with you, I wonder where she is this Valentine's Day._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Maybe she was going to the mall with her friends._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Yeah but how about Ice Queen Pea? You like her and you didn't ask her if she wants to date you or not._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Because she was busy Repeater, she has no time to date me._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: It's hard to be a queen._

 _He looked his watch and he shocked._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Oh no! I need to go now._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Can I go with you? It's boring to stay this house._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Sure, you can go with me._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Thank you Repeater._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: You're welcome Snow Pea._

 _They left the house and walked to the streets. They saw the people buy their balloons, the children are so very happy with their parents, the boy gave the roses to the girl and others. They saw Blooming Heart standing and waiting._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Blooming Heart._

 _ **Blooming Heart**_ _: Yes, Snow Pea._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: What are you doing here?_

 _ **Blooming Heart**_ _: I'm waiting here for my date._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Who is your date?_

 _Blooming Heart saw Football Zombie/All Star coming to her._

 _ **Blooming Heart**_ _: There he is._

 _Repeater and Snow Pea turned around and they saw Football Zombie/All Star._

 _ **Repeater and Snow Pea**_ _: (Shocked) He is your date!_

 _ **Football Zombie/All Star**_ _: Sorry I'm late Blooming Heart, there's a little problem with my fellow zombies especially Dr. Zomboss._

 _ **Blooming Heart**_ _: It's okay All Star, I forgive you. I think we need to go now._

 _ **Football Zombie/All Star**_ _: Okay Blooming Heart._

 _ **Blooming Heart**_ _: Bye-bye Repeater, bye-bye Snow Pea._

 _ **Repeater and Snow Pea**_ _: Bye-bye Blooming Heart._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Have fun with your zombie date._

 _Blooming Heart and Football Zombie/All Star are left and they are going to the other places._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I can't believe it, Blooming Heart's date is a zombie._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Remember, she love zombies._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I think so Snow Pea, I think so Snow Pea. Wait a minute, did I say again?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Yes you are, Repeater._

 _They keep walking until they saw Flaming Pea outside the restaurant with Torchwood._

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: Hi boys!_

 _ **Repeater and Snow Pea**_ _: Hello Flaming Pea and Torchwood._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Where are you going, Flaming Pea?_

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: We are going to the mall. How about you guys?_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I will meet my date here the restaurant._

 _ **Torchwood**_ _: How about Snow Pea?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: I'm just hanging out with Repeater. I'm really bored to stay in the house._

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: Okay, have fun guys, bye-bye._

 _ **Repeater and Snow Pea**_ _: Bye-bye Flaming Pea, bye-bye Torchwood._

 _Flaming Pea and Torchwood are going to the mall. Repeater and Snow Pea are going inside the restaurant._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: She's not here._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Yeah Snow Pea, yeah Snow Pea. Wait a minute, did I say again?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Yes Repeater, you say again._

 _Snow Pea saw the table with two chairs._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Hey Repeater!_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Yes Snow Pea._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: I saw the table for you and your date. Look over there._

 _Snow Pea pointed the table and Repeater saw it._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Thank you, Snow Pea. But how about you?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: It's okay Repeater, I will find another table for myself._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Okay, thank you again, Snow Pea._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: You're welcome Repeater._

 _Snow Pea saw another table and sat the chair. Repeater sat the chair and waited for his date. They saw Imp Mermaid Zombie outside the restaurant and she enter it._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: What is she doing here?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Maybe she has a date just like Repeater._

 _Imp Mermaid Zombie saw Repeater and she was came to him. She sat the chair._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Hi Repeater._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Hello Imp Mermaid, what are you doing here? Do you have a date just like me?_

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Yes Repeater, I had a date._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Where is he?_

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Here, in front of me._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: (Shocked) What?!_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: This can't be right, my date is a human, not a zombie._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Oh that, I edit my profile picture and change my name to talk you, Repeater._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: It means, you are..._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Yes Repeater, I am so very happy to date you this Valentine's Day._

 _Repeater gulped and Snow Pea laughed._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: What do you want Repeater?_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I want to go home now._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Come on Repeater, our date is not over._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: I'm sorry Imp Mermaid, I need to go now. Bye-bye Imp Mermaid._

 _Repeater stood and he was going outside the restaurant but Imp Mermaid Zombie touched Repeater's stem. The people are started looking at them even the employees too._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Let me go!_

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Our date is not over yet Repeater, it's just beginning. All you need to sit down the chair and order the foods and drinks for us._

 _The waiter is coming._

 _ **Waiter**_ _: Good afternoon sir and mam, may I take your order?_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Please help me, please help me._

 _ **Waiter**_ _: (Confused) Is there something wrong here?_

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: No waiter, there is no something wrong here. I want two delicious slices of pizza, spaghetti and ice tea for us._

 _ **Waiter**_ _: Okay mam, I will take your order for you and your date._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: Thank you._

 _ **Waiter**_ _: You're welcome._

 _The waiter is left._

 _ **Imp Mermaid Zombie**_ _: (Happily) This is the best date ever!_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: No!_

 _One year later..._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: It's Valentine's Day Repeater, why don't you find your date and go outside today?_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: No Snow Pea, I don't want to find my date and go outside because of last year._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Come on Repeater, the Imp Mermaid has another date today. You should find another date like plants and humans._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: How did you know?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: I talked her yesterday._

 _Flaming Pea is coming._

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: Hi boys!_

 _ **Snow Pea and Repeater**_ _: Hello Flaming Pea._

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: Do you want to go to the mall with me?_

 _ **Repeater**_ _: How about Torchwood?_

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: He was going to the other places with his friends._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Sure Flaming Pea, I want to go to the mall with you._

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: How about you, Snow Pea?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: I will stay this house._

 _ **Flaming Pea**_ _: Are you sure?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Yes Flaming Pea, I am so sure to stay this house. By the way, have fun Flaming Pea and Repeater._

 _ **Repeater**_ _: Bye-bye Snow Pea._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Bye-bye Repeater and Flaming Pea._

 _Repeater and Flaming Pea are left. Snow Pea's cellphone is ringing. He picked his cellphone and answered it._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Hello?_

 _ **Ice Queen Pea**_ _: Hello Snow Pea._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Ice Queen Pea._

 _ **Ice Queen Pea**_ _: It's really boring here. Do you want to go to the restaurant with me?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Sure Ice Queen Pea. Which restaurant do you want to eat?_

 _ **Ice Queen Pea**_ _: How about Neighborville's Pizza restaurant?_

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Sound's delicious. I will see you around 4:00 in the afternoon._

 _ **Ice Queen Pea**_ _: Okay Snow Pea, see you later in the restaurant. Bye-bye._

 _ **Snow Pea**_ _: Bye-bye Ice Queen Pea._

 _End of flashback..._

 **Snow Pea** : Oh yeah.

Snow Pea hugged his diary. Repeater walked behind Snow Pea and he saw him.

 **Repeater** : Eh?


End file.
